


Let's Get Out of Here.

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, F/M, Fluff, Smut, The chibatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Hi there! I would like to request one in which Bucky has to hunt down the reader who is from the avengers, and when he trapped her, he has to spent a few days with her and he thinks shes really hot, and end up having smut sex with her and they escape together! Love ya





	Let's Get Out of Here.

“You were quite the lady’s man,” you chuckled, tucking your legs underneath you as you sat on the prison bed.

The corners of Bucky’s lips quirked up for a split second for you were informing him of his past.

“Steve told me you were an overachiever and excelled at everything you did both in school and sports, making all the girls fond of you” you continued. Most of your conversations with Bucky was one-sided as he mostly listened to you talk. “But I don’t blame them,” you joked. “You were all handsome and muscly.”

“That’s why you got into the army so easily,” you explained, tucking your hair behind your ear. “You were the type of guy that the government was looking for to send off to the war. You were in the 107th and were an expert marksmen, earning the title sergeant.”

“How do you know so much about me?” Bucky asked in a small voice. You sat upright and smiled at his question for he rarely asked questions or spoke to you.

“I’ve gotten pretty close to Steve,” you responded. “He often talked about you, and I got curious. Did my own kind of research. You were an interesting man.”

“Is Steve your boyfriend?” he asked hesitantly.

You laughed at his question, which made his heart skip a beat. He hasn’t heard a genuine laugh in a long time, so yours was music to his ears. You were so enthralling, captivating. The way you spoke about him, it made him feel almost human, no longer a killing machine.

“No,” you sputtered out through your laughter. “He and I are like brother and sister. In this case, he’s my annoying, protective brother, treating me like his younger sister, even though I’m technically only a month younger than him. He never lets a guy closer than three feet away from me, so I’m single. But that gives me leeway to do oldman jokes on him. I miss him.”

You noticed Bucky’s body relax a bit at your answer and smirked at his reaction. You couldn’t help but gain a small crush on the soldier with your time being there, but you missed your teammates. You bit your lip as you tried to gain the courage to ask the question you’ve been holding for the past few days. “Bucky, let me out. Please.”

“No,” he stated simply. Your heart sunk at his blunt answer, and tears started filling your eyes.

Your voice broke as you asked, “Why?”

“Because you’ll leave,” Bucky answered.

* * *

**Three days earlier**

_The sound of a faucet dripping echoed throughout the room, making the atmosphere eerie and discomforting. Your eyelids stuck together, refusing to open. You shifted your body, feeling how stiff and sore you were. Y _ou finally pried your eyes open_ and realized you were lying on the floor. Sitting up, you groaned at the splitting headache you had. The taste of blood in you mouth and the metallic smell in the air made you nauseous._

_Looking around, you noticed you were in a cell. It was a pretty basic cell, holding a sink, toilet, and a metallic cot. You scoffed seeing that your captors didn’t even have the decency to put you on the bed- such class._

_An unsettling feeling settled in your gut, as you felt as if eyes were on you. You observed the room to see there were no cameras in your cell. Your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as you tried to figure out who captured you._

_You remembered exiting the quinjet with your team and breaking into the HYDRA base. You were taking down any soldiers that got in your way and did pretty good on your own, seeing that you were an Avenger. You were almost at the control room, when the next thing you were met with was black. Someone snuck up from behind and hit you in the head just hard enough for you to fall unconscious, which explains the headache as well._

_Shock drew on your face as you realized you were in the hands of HYDRA. You frantically looked around the room to see any signs of getting out. It was then you saw someone sitting in the corner of the room. You didn’t see his eyes, more of his metallic arm that glistened in what little light that was shed in the room._

_In all honesty, you were scared, knowing full well of the torture methods HYDRA used, but you held a poker face. You asked boldly, “What do you want from me?”_

_The soldier didn’t speak nor move. You were wondering if he was even awake. You were about to ask the question again but stopped short when he walked more into the light._

_“Bucky,” you said breathlessly. Your eyes widened in shock seeing Steve’s lost best friend. Steve confided in you with his haunted past and fears. You knew how important Bucky was to Steve and actually tried to help Steve find him. And yet, here he was standing right in front of you. The only thing separating yourself from him were the metal bars on your cell._

_Bucky tensed up at his name but said nothing._

_“I know this is hard,” you started. “But do you remember me? Can you remember the man that fought along side with me?”_

_Your question was met with silence. You sighed, knowing that more likely, HYDRA wiped his memories again. You jolted upright when you heard him speak. It was in a voice no louder than a whisper, but you heard him. _You knew Bucky was at war with himself. There were no constants in his life anymore, but he must of recognized something about you.__

_“Who are you?” he asked simply, looking lost and confused._

_“My name is Y/N,” you answered. “I’m an Avenger. I work with Captain America, Steve Rogers.”_

_“He’s the enemy,” he stated blankly, seeing that that was embedded in his brain._

_“To HYDRA, yes,” you explained hesitantly. “But you’re not HYDRA, Bucky.” You paused, not wanting to push anything on him. Bucky’s face was still emotionless, but you noticed that his gaze was unfocused as if he was trying to put all the puzzle pieces together._

_You continued, “Before HYDRA, you were his best friend, almost like his brother. Best friends since childhood, you and Steve were inseparable in both the schoolyard and the battlefield.” You knew that line by heart by now, as you and Steve often visited the Smithsonian together, you not wanting him to be alone. “I can help you,” you offered carefully. “I can help you remember.”_

_There was a moment of silence as you let Bucky contemplate your question. You were greeted by a curt nod and smiled at his agreement to your offer._

* * *

“Then come with me,” you suggested. “Let’s leave together. Let’s get out of this hellhole.”

“Do you really want that?” he asked, knowing that everyone always leaves him, leaving him alone.

You got up from the bed you sat on and walked to the cell bars, trying to get as close to him as possible. You made sure he was looking at you in the eyes to ensure him that you were serious. “Yes,” you answered, your hands tightened around the bars. “Come with me. You know that you don’t belong here. And I know that you don’t want to be here.”

Bucky slowly got up from his seat and strode over to you. Hesitantly, he cupped your cheek with his right hand. You leaned into his touch, before looking up at him. “Okay,” he said breathlessly.

He broke open the door with his metallic arm, still not taking his eyes off of you or removing his hand from you cheek. You slowly backed away from his touch before exiting the cell. Bucky stood still, waiting to see what you would do now that you’re free. Would you really take him with you or would you leave like everyone does?

You slowly walked up to him and intertwined your hand with his left hand. You noticed that he was holding his breath as he watched your actions. You wanted to ensure him that you didn’t think he wasn’t a monster, you weren’t scared of him, and you were serious about you taking him with you.

After a minute of you rubbing your thumb against his metal surface with your hands still intertwined with his, you stood up on your tiptoes and placed your other hand on his cheek. You slowly leaned in, giving him all the opportunity to stop you. When he didn’t, your lips met with his in a slow, passionate kiss.

You released his hand and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. His right hand cupped the back of your neck while the other landed on your waist. You pulled back, out of breath and flustered. Looking back up at him, you realized that this was probably his first loving encounter he’s had in years. You saw that he was scared and lost, and all you wanted to do was protect this man from all the dangers in the world. He’s seen and been through so much. You wanted to show him that everything was going to be okay, so you did what any rational girl would have done.

You pulled him back in and kissed the living daylights out of him. Arms were entangled around each other, and your bodies were pressed together, leaving negative space in between you two. You didn’t want to push Bucky into anything, seeing that he was struggling with demons of his own. So you internally squealed in delight when he lifted you from the ground. You wrapped your legs around his waist before kissing down to his face. His long hair tickled your face as you kissed neck. You pushed off his hair as you laid open-mouthed kisses on any skin you had access to.

You heard a groan erupt from the back of his throat, urging you to continue your actions. You clenched your thighs together, trying to press against him even more than you were. A moan escaped your lips as he rolled his hips into yours.

The grip of your arms around his neck tightened as you felt him walk across the room. The air in your lungs escaped you as you were plopped onto the cot. Bucky settled himself between your legs before returning the favor and kissing your neck. It was taking everything you got not to release moans, knowing full well that there were two armed guards right outside your cell door. I guess HYDRA wasn’t expecting you to take down their Winter Soldier.

You squirmed as you felt one of his hands travel down your sides, under your pants and underwear. You moaned his name as you felt him tease your folds, using your own arousal to lubricate his fingers. The coil in your stomach tightened when he plunged his finger into your dripping cunt. His actions were almost too much with his lips on your neck and his fingers thrusting into your cunt. You were afraid you’d come from his touch alone. Bucky removed his fingers from out from underneath your pants, making you whimper at lost of contact. Your hands ran through his hair, as you felt him shift on top of you.

A silent scream ripped from your throat as you felt his metallic arm take its place. The cold surface in contrast to your heat sent chills throughout your body.

You were so close that your vision was fading in and out. You warned, “I’m close Bucky.”

Bucky immediately stopped his actions and pulled back from your body. Frustrated, your hands gripped onto the bed sheets. When your vision focused, you noticed Bucky pushing down his pants, just low enough to free his throbbing cock. His hands landed on your sides, slowly traveling down your body. You lifted your hips as he began to pull your pants down to your knees.

He positioned himself where he was hovering over you before teasing your folds with his tip. Bucky looked up at you to make sure he had your consent. When you nodded, he thrusted himself into you, filling you to the brink. He stilled his movements to let you adjust to his size. You rolled your hips to let him know he could continue.

Bucky set a steady but impressive pace, you orgasm building up again. Your hands flew to his back clawing the back of his t-shirt, exposing the abs hidden underneath his clothes. You were captivated as you watched his muscles flex every time he thrusted into you. Your head flew back as his groin continuously rubbed against your clit. His thrusts became to falter as you were pushed over the edge. Your walls clenched around his cock, sending him into his own orgasm. He collapsed on you, burying his head into your neck. You weakly petted his hair, trying to comfort him down from his high.

You felt his heartbeat slow down to normal as his chest was pressed against your skin. He lifted himself off of you and leaned on his elbows, your hand still running through his hair.

“Let’s get out of here,” you stated with a smile.

Bucky returned the smile, the first smile he had in a long time. You knew come hell or high water, you guys were getting out of the hands of HYDRA once and for all.


End file.
